


BokuAka Week 2020

by blaziken



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, akaashi kisses it better, bokuaka are soft and in love, bokuto has a mild panic attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaziken/pseuds/blaziken
Summary: Here's a collection of drabbles I'll be getting through for BokuAka Week! I love these boys so much and I'm excited to create some more works for them! I'll update the list with the prompts I used, and will update tags accordingly!Day 1: ConfessionsDay 2: Hurt/Comfort (Day 6 prompt)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	1. The Place My Heart’s Been Pointing To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Confessions  
> Bokuto and Akaashi share a quiet afternoon in Akaashi's apartment, where Akaashi says a little more than he was meaning to.

It was an unsuspecting day in mid March,when it happened, though Akaashi loathed to call  _ any _ day with Bokuto unsuspecting. They’d decided to spend the afternoon at Akaashi’s apartment at Bokuto’s insistence, citing that although he wanted to hang out with Akaashi, he knew that Akaashi had a mountain of work for University to finish. Akaashi agreed reluctantly: he wasn’t particularly sure how much work he’d be able to get done with Bokuto there, based on previous experiences, but he also wasn’t necessarily in the mood for one of his moods swings if he denied him. 

Not that Bokuto’s moods were much of a problem anymore, since their final match in Fukurodani at Nationals and Bokuto finding himself, paired with him going off to University and starting on the road to go Pro, Bokuto had far more control over himself.

Not that Akaashi minded at all: he couldn't say he missed having to manage the older boy’s emotions, but it was nice for him to accept Bokuto and his eccentricities with a little  _ less  _ stress than when they were in school.

It was strange though, they’d been at Akaashi’s apartment for over an hour now and once Akaashi had started studying, Bokuto was… quiet? He’d situated himself upside down on one of Akaashi’s armchairs and was playing idly on his phone, trying his best not to disturb Akaashi (though the position he was in made Akaashi’s back hurt just  _ looking  _ at it. He decided not to question it though, and from where he sat on the floor next to Bokuto, using his low table with all his books spread out around him, he could feel a comforting warmth spreading from Bokuto. He smiled contentedly at himself and tried to not get distracted by how relaxed and beautiful and  _ perfect  _ Bokuto’s face was next to him. 

The comfort of having Bokuto by his side seemed to help his motivation to study by tenfold: he regretfully often found his thoughts wandered to Bokuto when he was on his own far more than he’d care to admit, so having Bokuto by his side here seemed to satisfy his urge to  _ think  _ about Bokuto. Just not quite his many  _ other  _ Bokuto-centric urges. 

After another hour of quiet study and comfortable silence between the pair of them, Akaashi stretched his arms widely and pulled himself off the ground, then stretched out his legs, and Bokuto looked up from his phone and raised his eyebrow as he did so. 

“I’m getting a drink, Bokuto-san. Can I get you one?” 

Bokuto pondered for a moment, then in a swift movement, flicked his legs over behind and rolled backwards onto the floor, then settled back in the place next to Akaashi, this time with his back against the chair. “I’ll have whatever you wanna give me, Akaashi!”

Akaashi rolled his eyes at the display and bit back a comment, then quickly fetched them two bottles of water and settled himself next to Bokuto, their shoulders barely touching. 

They sat in silence for a few more moments whilst Akaashi rubbed at his eyes under his glasses and Bokuo took a large swig of his water.

“How’s ya studying going, Akaashi?” 

“Akaashi sighed at the question: as much as he was able to concentrate better when Bokuto was with him, didn’t mean to say he could work any  _ faster.  _

“Hmm, it’s fine, I have an assignment due at the end of the week but I seem to be getting nowhere with it. It’s frustrating…”

Bokuto pouted (and god was it  _ adorable _ ), and turned around on the floor so he was facing Akaashi. “Am I being annoying again? Ya know you can just tell me to scram and I’ll leave,I know how super duper busy you are Akaashi and If I’m being a nuisance which I usually am, you can just kick me out and I’ll go home and you won’t have to worry abo —”

“Bokuto-san, please. You’re not being a nuisance. When you’re with me I don’t have to be  _ thinking  _ about you because you’re already  _ here.  _ The  _ worst  _ thing you could do for me right now is to leave, don’t know how I’d be able to concentrate if I knew the person I love thought I considered them annoyi —” Ah. He’d said that out loud. And judging by the expression on Bokuto’s face, he’d not only  _ heard  _ it, he was also  _ reacting  _ to it. Immediately. Positively.

Bokuto lunged forward and pulled Akaashi into his arms, wrapping him in an almost bone-crushing hug. His warmth was almost overwhelming, and as Akaashi gripped at the sides of Bokuto’s shirt he could feel the other’s grip get even tighter.

“Akaashi… are you being serious? Do you really love me? Is that the truth? Because I love you Akaashi, so so so so much!”

_ Oh.  _ He wasn’t expecting that. But once again, as much as he planned for each and every one of Bokuto’s eccentricities, this was something he don’t think he could have ever prepared for.

The fact that he loved Bokuto… and that Bokuto could love him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will blaziken ever post something on time and not in the wee hours of the morning? Unlikely. 
> 
> Please enjoy these beautiful idiots in their shared braincell! 
> 
> Find me on twitter @clothhwaltz


	2. Shine On, My Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hurt/Comfort.
> 
> Bokuto goes missing after the Graduation ceremony, so Akaashi goes to find him. Bokuto is... not doing well, but Akaashi always knows exactly what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an old piece I had lying around so I decided to upload that for today. It was written pre-Nationals final match, so that's why the details don't match canon!

It had been almost an hour since Akaashi had last seen Bokuto. The older boy had slipped away uncharacteristically quietly just after the graduation ceremony, before Akaashi could get to him, and Akaashi had been searching for him ever since. He’d been expecting Bokuto to be excitedly chatting his ear off as he usually did, but Akaashi knew something was wrong when Bokuto didn’t even turn to look at him as he exited the auditorium. Akaashi wasn’t worried, per se, but the Volleyball club were meeting in half an hour to take the last club photos before the third years officially left, and he knew no one would be happy to take them without their beloved ace. 

Akaashi had noticed Bokuto’s low moods had been appearing much more frequently, lately, to which he mostly chalked up to their defeat at the final of Nationals at the hands of Ichibayashi. But of course, the whole team was feeling the weight of that defeat, not just Bokuto, but he knew the Captain, (well, ex-Captain, he corrected himself), would be feeling it more than most. 

He searched in the most obvious places he could think of, but to no avail. Bokuto had managed to evade him, but Akaashi wasn’t about to give up. The setter sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then made his way to one of the last places he’d expect Bokuto to be, the roof. After climbing the stairs and pushing open the door, Akaashi was actually surprised to find his friend sitting against the fence, knees pulled up to his chest, hiding his head within. If he was trying to be inconspicuous, the white of his hair was making him anything but.

“Bokuto-san?” 

He received no response, but the way Bokuto tensed just slightly made sure Akaashi at least knew he was listening. 

“Bokuto-san, the club is going to be taking photos soon, so could you please come with me? You ran off straight after the ceremony so I didn’t get to congratulate you properly.”

There was still no response, so Akaashi sighed, lighter that time, and knelt down on the ground next to Bokuto, facing him. He reached out a hand to place gingerly on Bokuto’s shoulder, but a snap movement from Bokuto caused him to recoil his hand immediately. In one moment, Bokuto slapped Akaashi’s hand away and scrambled himself to the side, away from Akaashi, but in doing so, lifted his head up so that Akaashi could finally see his face. 

“Bokuto-san are you-”

Bokuto’s face was streaming with tears, his eyes red raw from where he had clearly been rubbing them, and Akaashi felt his heart hurt with how much his friend was suffering. This wasn’t one of Bokuto’s usual ‘dejected’ modes, this was real, raw hurt; hurt that Bokuto clearly didn’t want to share with anyone, least of all Akaashi. Akaashi clutched the hand that had been slapped away close to his chest and gazed at his friend with as much sympathy as he could convey, too concerned with Bokuto’s mental state to be angry about being rejected. 

Bokuto, having realised what he’d done, clenched his fists and bit his lip, seemingly to avoid a fresh wave of tears to no avail. He wiped at his face with the sleeve of his blazer and sniffed loudly. “Akaashi I’m sorry-”

“Bokuto-san, please tell me what’s wrong. Why did you decide to come to the roof and bear this burden alone, instead of coming to me? To your team? If it’s National’s you’re worried about, please know that no one blames-”

Akaashi was cut off with a jump as Bokuto slammed a hand into the railings, his eyes clenched shut to try and block out what he thought was pity coming from Akaashi.

“This isn’t just about Nationals,” Bokuto said, his voice raised almost angrily, causing Akaashi to wince. 

“Then please, Bokuto-san, tell me what has you in such a state.”

Akaashi tried his luck, and reached out to place a hand over Bokuto’s, still clutching the railing, but at least this time Bokuto didn’t reject him. Instead, Bokuto took him by surprise and loosened his hold on the railing, turning his hand around so he could entwine his fingers with Akaashi’s. 

Bokuto exhaled steadily through clenched teeth to try and calm his breathing, “Okay it’s mostly about Nationals. Akaashi it’s my fault we lost, if I hadn’t lost my temper so near the end of the match we would have beat Ichibayashi and that wouldn’t have been our last match as a team and you all wouldn’t be disappointed in me and it wouldn’t have been the last time I could hit one of your sets and it wouldn’t have been —”

“Bokuto-san, please slow down.” Akaashi squeezed the hand he was holding, which seemed to calm Bokuto down, if only a fraction. “No one blames you for the loss, Bokuto-san. We are all aware of your temper, but do you think we would all be proud to call you our Captain if we ever thought it any more than a minor inconvenience? No, we lost because Ichibayashi just so happened to have the edge over us on that day. Nothing more.” Bokuto visibly let go of a lot of the tension he had stored up as Akaashi was talking, and once he was finished, (still gripping Akaashi’s hand), he repositioned himself to sit back in his original position, back resting against the railings. 

“And, Bokuto-san, please don’t say such silly things like not being able to hit my spikes anymore. You’re not leaving the country, and the University you’ve chosen is still in Tokyo, so please don’t say unnecessary things. And do you really believe you’ll be able to keep yourself away from the club for the whole year? I imagine you’ll be back to us the first moment you get bored.”

Bokuto let out a chuckle, then, and turned his gaze back to Akaashi. 

“Akaashi you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better. How am I going to be able to go through an entire year only seeing you a few times?”

Akaashi went silent, his mind being thrown immediately into turmoil at the decision he was about to make, but, judging by the way their fingers were still entwined, he had to assume it would be the right one. He leant towards Bokuto, reaching with his free hand to first wipe away some of the tear stains down his face, then began inching their faces closer together. When they were barely a hair’s breadth apart, he replied, “I would hope those aren’t the only times you’re planning on seeing me, Bokuto-san.” 

He pressed his lips to Bokuto’s, and in that instant, he felt the world click into place, not just for himself, but for both of them. 

Bokuto’s mind all but short-circuited as he tried to process what was happening, but it didn‘t take him long before he melted against Akaashi’s lips, kissing back with as much affirmation and passion as he could manage.

They were both breathless when they finally parted, and Akaashi pulled back and averted his gaze, thoroughly embarrassed by that turn of events, but Bokuto just grinned at him, his previous anxiety quashed in an instant. 

“Akaaaaashiiiiiii,” Bokuto drawled, back to his usual self, “Didn’t you say there were photos we needed to take?”

Akaashi nodded and glanced back at Bokuto, a shy smile crossing his lips. “Yes I did, Bokuto-san. The rest of the team are waiting, let's go back and meet them, okay?” He jumped up from the floor and held out a hand to Bokuto, which was almost immediately grasped. He pulled Bokuto up from the floor (a feat which nearly had him topping forward  _ into  _ Bokuto), but didn’t let go of Bokuto’s hand once they were both standing.

“Thank you ‘kaashi, show the rest of the team who the star of the show is!”

Akaashi nodded, warmth spreading in his chest at how  _ radiant  _ Bokuto was, even after crying not moments before. “Let’s go, Bokuto-san. Together.”


End file.
